


The Assassin’s Husband

by RavenLewdvi



Series: The Assassin's Boyfriend [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Artist Eren Yeager, Assassin Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Eren Yeager, Cock Slut Eren Yeager, Dancer Mikasa Ackerman, Detective Erwin Smith, Eren Yeager Can Cook, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Explicit Sexual Content, Levi is always horny, Levi loves to play with Eren's ass, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, M/M, Overprotective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Rough Sex, Smart Armin Arlert, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLewdvi/pseuds/RavenLewdvi
Summary: The second part of The Assassin's Boyfriend.When Levi proposes, Eren struggles with their wedding plans but then Levi takes up one last job.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Rico Brzenska/Nanaba, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Series: The Assassin's Boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889152
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	The Assassin’s Husband

**Author's Note:**

> (I'll leave this work here and won't add to it until I finish Shoot your Shot.  
> This will be the second part of a new series, the first being “The Assassin's Boyfriend”. I wrote this as an idea so that's why it’s been posted first. I'll leave it as a teaser until I finish the first part, or maybe not. I'm not sure where I'm going with this.)  
> Enjoy, don't enjoy, it's up to you.

Erwin Smith entered the interview room of Russia’s most impregnable prison. Straightening his tie and placing the documents he had on the table, the detective drummed his hands calmly, waiting. 

Only the best of the worst were sent here so it seemed fitting to waste thousands of dollars in transporting a certain prisoner overseas. Hearing the sound of the door opening, the detective lifted his head in greeting at the guard before the small heavily restrained man sat down across from him. 

Erwin watched him closely. 

The man’s cold eyes flickered down at the table before back up to stare at him. The detective had encountered countless monstrous men and woman in his line of work, each more deadly than the last. Multiple attempts were made against him for being the greatest detective on the force, had been kidnapped, threatened and tortured. Not once had he ever feared death and not once had he ever been intimidated. 

Then he met Levi the Assassin. 

Raised by none other than Kenny the Ripper, the most notorious and infamous killer the world has ever seen, Levi turned into a man who dominated the words silent but deadly. He was the only man able to hunt down Kenny the Ripper before assassinating him. While Kenny was widely known, Levi was the definition of an enigma. He wasn’t just any normal assassin, he was hired by the mafia and sometimes royal families, his skills only known to the richest men and woman on earth. That wasn’t what made him special though, it was that he decided either to take a job or not. Even if he refused, nobody was dumb enough to put a hit on him. Nobody was dumb enough to even try. Erwin couldn’t name a single person who was even able to catch a glimpse of the man and survive. Levi the Assassin’s skills were legendary, surpassing those of even his mentor. 

Erwin did not feel safe despite the man being chained and locked up from head to toe.

He was uncatchable. 

“Tell me,” the detective began, feeling the silence growing thick. “Do you like men, Levi?” 

The assassin gave him a ghost of a smile but did not reply. 

Erwin might feel uncomfortable in the man’s presence but he was good at his job. He was a master of deception and most, if not all of his gambles paid off. He knew exactly how to get under Levi’s tough skin. 

The man only had one weakness and Erwin was going to exploit it. 

Leaning back in his chair, the detective casually nodded towards the faced down documents.

“Open it.”

Levi didn’t move, didn’t even blink. 

“Ah, I forgot,” Erwin mumbled, allowing cockiness to enter his tone. He knew just how much Levi valued his freedom. “You can’t move. Excuse me then.”

Pushing the documents towards Levi before flipping them around, Erwin lifted the first page up. He kept an eye on Levi’s face, looking for any speck of emotion or even a flicker in his gaze. 

Erwin could have an entire folder thicker than the dictionary on Levi’s most recent hits, could have crazy amounts of evidence to put the assassin on death row even if the law didn’t apply to the man. Hell, the detective could have shown the man a picture of Kenny and he still would remain stoic. The only thing that came close to rattling the steel man in front of him was one thing and one thing in the form of a young adult male. 

Erwin smirked mentally as Levi’s jaw clenched and his eyes hardened. 

“Eren Jaeger, male and twenty-one years old.” Erwin started listing out, already knowing the details shown to Levi by heart. “Attends Sina University and majoring in Art. Made a switch from Law a year ago in hopes of finding his mother, Carla Jaeger’s killer. 175cm tall, brown hair and the most unusual mixture of eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Erwin grinned slightly as the man shifted in his seat, eyes locked down at the picture in the corner. 

“Has an eclectic taste in music, two best friends. One who’s a mathematical prodigy studying right here in Russia and the other Japan’s best dancer and kendo student.” 

Erwin paused to check the assassin for any other reactions, before continuing when the man remained as he was a few moments ago. 

“It seems Eren is here visiting his friend. His next flight back to Paris leaves in two days,” Erwin sighed and pushed his chair back before finishing. “Plenty of time for me to-“

The detective flinched as the assassin abruptly stood up, kicking his chair back despite his restrictions. Erwin sucked in a breath as the man pinned with an icy glare that seemed to burn with his murderous intent. Then, he opens his lips to say the first words since sitting down.

“Touch him, you die, Smith.”

Erwin felt his spin prick with unease.

“You know who I am.” The detective stated. 

Of course, Levi did. Erwin was the one to approach Eren after Levi assassinated his father and offer the boy a job. Erwin had a hunch that the assassin would try and seek out Eren, and he was right. The detective had discovered that the two had started dating a year ago, the same time Eren switched his major to art. The boy always did want to become an artist since his own mother was one, she even had her own studio in Paris. Her death changed Eren though and Erwin took advantage of his father's death on to catch Levi. His plan failed when Eren ended up falling in love with the assassin and betraying the detective. Erwin had to admit, he didn’t count for the two of them running away together. 

But still, while Levi was impossible to capture, Eren was not. Erwin already knew that despite the assassins threats he’d do anything to protect Eren. 

Levi knew this too.

A guard came in then, taking a look at the chair now denting the wall.

“Detective, do I need to take-“

“No,” Erwin waved the man off, giving him a reassuring smile. “We’re almost done.” 

The guard hesitated before taking one look at Levi and bolted right out the door.

“You aren’t as free as you seem to think, Levi.”

The assassins brow raised and his lips pulled back in a sneer.

“I do what I want.” 

Erwin grinned at him from that hissed out a reply before chuckling. 

“Of course you do. I’m sure you already have a way to leave right now if you wanted to.” 

Levi simply gave him a chilling smile.

Erwin knew the only way Levi was even here, to begin with, was because the man had handed himself in. He walked into Erwin’s station, sighed before placing his hands in his pockets and asked to be locked away. Every gun was trailed on him but the assassin didn’t even blink at them. He was pinning Erwin with a cold look and the detective did what he asked. The detective was careful to make sure this wasn’t a trap but that wasn’t how Levi played things. The man didn’t like to plan and whenever he did, his plans always worked out. 

Always.

Erwin heard the knock on the door and knew what was about to happen. The detective raced to the side of the room and raised his gun, trailing it in front of the door. 

A small blonde male poked his head in and smiled brightly in Levi’s direction. 

“The puppy’s in the car. He’s still pissed at you by the way.” The blonde said. 

Erwin lowered his gun when he saw who it was.

“Armin Arlert,” he greeted, eyeing the blonde male with wariness. “What brings the boy genius to a Russian prison?”

Armin blinked at Erwin before flashing him a bright smile. Erwin wasn’t fooled. Armin was a dangerous man himself. The government itself praised the blonde and had him doing all the work they couldn’t. He was even higher up than Erwin.

“Oh, I’m just taking a look around.” Armin replied warmly. Erwin couldn’t help but lower his guard despite knowing how manipulative Armin was. The blonde scanned the room with sharp big blue eyes before turning his attention back towards Levi.

“Don’t take too long.” He said. 

Armin looked back at Erwin and flashed the detective another blinding smile. With that, he turned back into the hallway and shut the door behind him. 

Erwin barely had time to react when Levi was stripping out of his chained suit. The detective went for his gun when smoke started filtering from out of the air ducks. 

“Stay away and we’ll have no issues.” He heard Levi’s voice before the sound of the door locking. Erwin started coughing as he reached the desk, finding the documents are gone and two keys instead. The first key was the only one to open Levi’s chains and Erwin wondered if the assassin already had them on him before they began talking. Erwin reached for the door, placing the second key in the lock and opened it. The guard who was stationed outside was out cold but not dead. Erwin knew that Levi wouldn’t have left the man alive so it must have been Armin. As the assassin, the blonde was also above the law. They couldn’t afford to lock up someone as gifted as he was. Erwin had met Armin on many occasions and knew the blonde never did anything without a reason and that he was good at heart. Whatever his reasoning was for helping to break Levi out of jail, Erwin suspected the blonde knew that there wouldn’t be any casualties. 

Growling at himself for letting someone like Levi getaway right under his nose, the detective raced to the main building of the prison. He was the only one who was allowed to capture Levi and keep him locked up, nobody else was able to pull the strings he managed to in order of convincing the government about it. Erwin had made a vow to hunt the assassin down years ago and he wasn’t going to break it now.

-

“Thanks, kid,” Levi muttered to Armin, pulling the black shirt offered over his head. “Your smoke was helpful.” 

Levi didn’t plan on killing anyone and it was the only way Armin had agreed to help him. The assassin was getting agitated being away from Eren for so long so he had called the blonde up to help him out of his situation. Levi’s former plan had too many bodies involved and Armin was adamant about the no-unnecessary-killing rule Eren had placed before they started dating. 

“No problem, just make sure to apologise for what you did.” Armin replied with a sigh.

Levi frowned at him.

“He told you about what happened?”

The blonde shook his head.

“No, but knowing Eren it’s definitely something petty.“

Levi couldn’t agree more. His boyfriend was a spoiled brat and Levi loved him to death. He had to admit that Eren was only spoiled because of him. Glancing at the guards they passed, Levi watched as Armin waved his badge at them before they quickly avoided eye contact. Even though Levi was the most wanted hitman, the guards couldn’t legally do anything to stop him from walking out of the prison. If Levi was by himself they would have probably hidden in the jails they were sworn to keep closed, but since everyone knew not to mess with Armin, Levi had to admit it felt good passing them without having to kill anyone. 

Once outside, Levi pulled Armin into a quick side hug.

“Get your coconut head out of here and to Japan. The puppy and I will meet you and that she-devil at the rendezvous place.”

Armin chuckled at Levi’s nickname for them before pulling away and patting his head. Levi scowled at him but didn’t pull away. Eren, his two stupid friends and Hange were the only people who could treat him like that and survive. 

“Here are the keys,” Armin said, pulling the items out of his jacket and handing them to Levi. “And don’t forget to-“

“Switch every few miles, yeah I know. I’ve been doing this longer than you, kid. Now get lost.”

Levi watched as Armin skipped towards a black van as the boy hopped in. He didn’t head towards the only other vehicle in the area until Armin’s car had sped away and out into the horizon. 

Sighing, Levi rubbed the back of his neck, already picturing Eren’s pouting face and a slew of swear words aimed at him. 

“It was just a fucking cuddle.” Levi grumbled out.

-

Eren huffed as he waited in the front seat of the car, hands drumming on the steering wheel. 

“Seriously, Armin. How long does it take to pick up secret documents from a Russian prison?”

Eren had suspected his blonde friend might have been lying but he didn’t know any other reason why he was dragged outside the stone-walled prison without warning. He had visited his friend in hopes of spending his first time in Russia having fun sightseeing but Armin was still the government’s best analysts and strategists. Even Mikasa was busy with her ballet and kendo, having a musical and competition all in the same week. Eren was happy living in Paris and studying art to leave his future works in his mom's studio. She was the best artist of her time back in Paris and Eren felt overwhelmed trying to fit into her shoes. Levi also surprisingly had a lot of time on his hands considering his profession. Eren spent every waking morning and moment until night in his arms. Despite their recent fight, Eren missed him like crazy. They never fought as badly as a week ago and Eren was growing more worried each time his texts never went through. He knew Levi could handle himself but that didn’t stop him from worrying. 

“What an asshole.” Eren grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I am, aren’t I?” 

Spinning in his chair so fast Eren was sure his neck cracked, the artist’s eyes widened in surprise as he met Levi’s silver-blue eyes. The assassin was smiling at him softly, a pair of keys dangling from his fingertips. Eren hadn’t even heard him come in. Taking in the sight of Levi’s dark hair and pale beautiful features, Eren forgot why he was angry at him in the first place.

The artist shook his head before turning back around.

“I’m still mad at you.” He said. 

Levi was quiet for a few seconds before slipping his shorter but built form into the passenger seat. 

“Where’s Armin?” Eren asked. “I want to go back to his place and play video games. I don’t want to know how you’re here and... Wait a minute,” Eren narrowed his eyes at Levi. “You were in a Russian prison this whole time?!” 

Levi shrugged his shoulder before reaching into the glove compartment, pulling out a pack of wipes and starting to clean the surface of the car. 

“If it makes you feel any better I was there of my own free will.” 

Eren gaped at his boyfriend before shoving his shoulder. He snatched the wipes out of his hands and threw them in the back of the van. 

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I knew Armin was lying to me about why we were here. He was helping you escape, wasn’t he? Where the hell is he anyway?” Eren fired off. 

Levi snorted at him before taking the keys and reaching towards the wheel.

“Sorry I worried you. Yes, he helped me escape and he’s already gone. We’re meeting up in Japan so move over so I can drive. The longer we spend here the sooner Erwin catches up.” 

Eren pushed the rest of his questions to the back of his mind at the mention of the detective. 

“Fine, but I’m driving.” Eren replied, snatching the keys from Levi’s fingers. 

-

“You still mad?” Levi asked his boyfriend, noticing his white knuckles on the steering wheel. 

“If it makes you feel better I’m mad at you for a different reason now.” Eren mocked. 

Levi groaned as he hit the back of his head against the seat. 

“Damn, kid. You sure can hold a grudge.” 

Eren glared and Levi smirked. 

“Let’s get married.”

Eren gulped at him and the car started swerving.

“W-What the hell, Levi!” 

The assassin chuckled at his boyfriend before placing a hand over his knuckles. 

“Relax. Want me to dive for a while?” 

Eren’s been driving since the second car they had to switch into for the last few hours and Levi could see how tired he was getting.

“No, I’m fine.” 

Knowing how his boyfriend would fight him until his face was blue, Levi quickly pulled Eren out of the seat.

“What-Hey, Levi!” 

Lifting Eren up, the assassin slipped into his seat before lowering Eren on top of his lap. Levi grasped the steering wheel and looked over Eren’s shoulder, watching the road.

“I’m going to kill you.” Eren spat out, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You love me.” Levi mumbled against his shoulder.

“I-I hate you.” Eren stuttered out.

“I love you too.”The assassin said back, giving the tanned skin a quick kiss. Levi enjoyed the shudder it invoked. Eren’s neck always was so sensitive. 

“S-Stupid, I hate you. Let me go.” Eren struggled out of his hold although not very much. Levi reluctantly released him though knowing that they still needed to talk about what happened. Eren climbed out of his arms and sat down in the seat next to him, pouting out the window. 

“Fuck you’re cute.” 

“Shut up.” Eren snapped. 

Levi leaned back in the seat and flickered his eyes to the dark sky.

“I can’t believe you went to jail after our fight.” Eren said.

“I needed to clear my head.” 

“Still,” Eren turned in his seat to face him. “That wasn’t very nice after our fight.” 

Levi sighed heavily.

“Eren, we fought over the dumbest shit you’ve accused me of so far.” 

“It wasn’t dumb! You were the one who forgot after you promised you wouldn’t.” 

Willing himself to calm down before he started another pointless argument with his boyfriend, Levi slowed the car down already seeing their next exit. 

“Eren,” Levi began slowly, trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone. “We fought over  cuddling .” 

“And? What’s your point?”

Levi snapped his eyes at his boyfriend before pulling the car over, slamming the breaks.

“I woke up to find you on the other side of the bed,” Eren continued, oblivious to Levi’s growing frustration. “And realised you forgot to cuddle me after fucking me blind. You promised you would every time after we had sex, but you didn’t.” 

“Eren,” Levi growled out. “You accused me of cheating on you with a pillow. Do you know how ridiculous you sounded?” 

The artist’s eyes started watering as his bottom lip stuck out. 

Oh shit.

“But, but,” Eren whined out. “You were cuddling with the pillow.” 

And then the waterworks started. 

Levi felt panic as he watched Eren’s eyes overflow with large tears that rolled down his now red cheeks. 

Fuck he’s gorgeous when he cries.

Shaking his head, Levi quickly pulled Eren into his arms, wrapping them around him. The artist gripped his shirt before starting to sob into his shoulder.

“D-Don’t you... Don’t you love me anymore?” Eren wailed. “Are you going to leave me f-for that soft a-and f-fluffy  pillow?”

“No, bright eyes,” Levi whispered gently into his ear, stroking Eren’s hair gently. “Never. That pillow has nothing on you.” 

As stupid as it was to reassure his boyfriend that he wasn’t cheating on him with a damn pillow, Levi still continued whispering declarations of his love. 

“R-Really?” Eren stuttered out, sniffing against his shoulder. Levi fought back a grimace and smiled.

“Yeah, bright eyes. You’re the only one for me.” 

Suddenly Eren snapped up and gave him a cheeky grin.

“Great! Now if your proposal still stands, do it properly and I might say yes.” 

Levi groaned as Eren stumbled out of his lap and back into his own chair. Eren reached back for the wipes he threw hours ago and used them to wipe his face.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” 

Eren giggled before blinking at him innocently.

“Whatever do you mean?” He asked sweetly.

Levi rolled his eyes before starting the car back up. He knew all too well that Eren was playing him but Levi couldn’t help it. Fake or not, whenever Eren cried the assassin was a sucker for his boyfriend. Eren had him wrapped around his finger and Levi secretly loved it.

“Alright. Is there any food in this shit of a vehicle?” Levi asked. “I’m getting peckish.”

“Levi, where’s my ring?” Eren demeaned, ignoring the assassins question. 

“What?” 

“My ring,” Eren whined. “If I don’t have a rock on my finger before we go to Japan, I’m taking makeup sex off the table.”

Now Levi’s knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel too tightly.

“No, you’re not.” The assassin replied stubbornly. 

“Yes, I am.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Am too!”

“Eren!” Levi snapped, stopping the car once more after they arrived at the exit. He pulled the keys out before jamming his door open. Levi marched to Eren’s side and pushed the door out of the way before taking a hole of Eren’s hips. The artist gasped slightly as Levi pressed himself against him.

“If you want a fucking ring I’ll get you one. But you said it yourself you want me to do it right. Wait until we’re in Paris and then I’ll propose.”

“Ah... W-Why Paris?” 

Levi started peppering harsh kisses along Eren’s collar bone.

“City of love and all that crap. You take a shit before getting me?”

“Y-Yeah...” Eren moaned out, cheeks growing hot.

The artist was used to Levi’s bluntness by now but it still didn’t mean it didn’t leave him embarrassed.

“There better be lube in the next car because I’m fucking you before we head out the road again.” Levi growled against Eren’s shoulder. 

Eren pulled back before grasping Levi’s hair into his hands and yanking him up for a soring kiss.


End file.
